Wherever You Will Go
by demonlrd66
Summary: The way she smiled in her sleep made him smile like a love-struck teenager. In a way, that's what he was, and that's why he had to do it, because he loved her." song-fic, ROMY


Demonlrd here with... what? the SECOND song-fic today? Plus a new chapter of my story Mutie-Prison? What a day huh?

First note: My last two X-men song-fics ("God Help the Outcasts" and "Here's to the Night") were sad, I'm not gonna lie, this one's kinda sad-like too, but not as much. I've currently got a happy one in the works for those of you interested.

Anyway, here's some Romy goodness for your soul.

I don't own anything. Though I did buy the song on iTunes.

* * *

**Wherever You Will Go**

_So lately, been wondering, who will be there to take my place?_

_When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face. _

He smiled gently at the sleeping girl beside him. Even in the darkness her beauty took his breath away. The way she smiled in her sleep made him smile like a love-struck teenager. In a way, that's what he was, and that's why he had to do it, because he loved her.

_If a great wave shall fall, it would fall upon us all,_

_Then between the sand and stone could you make it on your own?_

Remy stood in the entryway and took one last look around. Everything in him wanted to run back upstairs and lock his arms around Rogue. She'd never have to know what he'd been thinking. He was half-way up the stairs before he stopped himself. This was for the best. But still he lingered on the stairs, staring off towards her room...

_If I could, then I would,_

_I'll go wherever you will go._

_Way up high, or down low, _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

He paused again at the gate, looking up at her window. It shouldn't be this hard, he'd left other women before. But he'd never loved them. In the past few months Rogue had become his life, like an extension of himself, separating himself from her was like cutting out his own heart. But he needed to go, she deserved better. He needed to sacrifice his own happiness for hers, isn't that what they always did in the movies? Ripping his eyes from the window he jumped over the gate and began walking, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his chest.

_And maybe I'll find out a way to make it back someday,_

_To watch you, to guide you through the darkest of your days._

_If a great wave shall fall, it would fall upon us all,_

_Well, then I hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you._

She rolled over and reached for the person next to her, and found only empty space. Opening her eyes, she sat up and looked around. He wasn't there. She began searching the mansion.

"Remy? Gambit? Dis ain't funny, swamp rat! Where you hidin'?"

"He's gone, Stripes." Rogue stared at Logan.

"What do you mean?"

"Saw 'im sneakin' out this mornin'."

_If I could, then I would,_

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_Way up high, or down low _

_I'll go wherever you will go._

Rogue sat in bed, clutching her chest. She felt his absence like a sharp pain, like someone had carried away her heart in the dead of night. And he had. He'd cut out her heart and left her alone and empty. She was so hurt she couldn't even cry.

_Run away with my heart, _

_Run away with my hope, _

_Run away with my love._

Remy stared distantly out the train window. He didn't even know where he was going, he'd just bought a ticket "the farthest from here you can get me". He looked down at his ringing phone, Rogue again. He didn't understand why she kept calling him. Why didn't she just get over him? It wasn't like he'd meant much to her. She hadn't wanted anything to do with him.

The phone rang again, and this time he answered it. "_Bonjour, chérie_."

"Yer '_chérie_' ain't here," Logan growled. "She's been locked in her room all day. You'd best have a good explanation, Cajun."

Remy dropped the phone to the floor. Rogue was hurting, because he'd left. But he'd thought...

_I know now just quite how my life and love might still go on._

_In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time _

Leaving the phone on the floor, Remy rose from his seat and ran to the nearest exit. Ignoring the people in his way and the ushers trying to make him sit down, he threw open the door and jumped from the train.

_If I could _

_then I would _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_way up high _

_or down low _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

Rogue sat silently at the kitchen table turning an apple around and around between her hands. Logan had convinced her to leave her room and eat something, but she couldn't. She'd heard him call Remy, but what had happened? Suddenly Logan had just started yelling "Cajun? Gambit? Remy? REMY?" Something was going on, she could feel it in her soul.

The front door flew open and she looked up at the form in the doorway. Suddenly, the world was better again. Her heart flew back to her chest and began racing at record speeds.

Remy inhaled freely for the first time all day, feeling his heart flutter once more in his chest. He ran across the room and swept Rogue up in his arms.

"Ah'm sorry, _chérie_, Remy don't know what he was t'inkin'."

"Why'd ya leave me?" she asked.

"Ah just wanted ya ta be happy, _chérie_." He stared into her emerald eyes. Why hadn't he noticed before just how bright they were when she looked at him?

"Ah can't be happy wit'out you ya crazy Cajun."

"Ah know. An' Remy can' be happy wit'ou' you _chérie_."

_If I could turn back time, _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_If I could make you mine, _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_I'll go wherever you will go_

* * *

So, if it please you, dear readers, there is a magic review button you can press down there to let me know what you think about this story, my other stories, the song, life, love, how hot Gambit is, whatever you like. And what makes it REALLY magic is that (if you review) I will reply. (as long as it's signed, if it's not and I know you I will mention you somewhere else so you know I appreciate your reading, if not, I'm gonna tell you now: reviews mean so much to me as a writer)

Also, if you'd like to listen to this or any of my other song-fic songs, check out my profile.

Thanks for stopping by and reading my mind's random love-child.  
~ Demonlrd


End file.
